opilionesfandomcom-20200214-history
Works published in 2014
Systematic & Taxonomic papers published in 2014 (newest first) *Kury AB, Mendes AC & Souza DR (5 November 2014) World Checklist of Opiliones species (Arachnida). Part 1: Laniatores – Travunioidea and Triaenonychoidea. Biodiversity Data Journal 2':e4094:1-17. (10.3897/BDJ.2.e4094) *Kury, Adriano B. (28 August 2014). Why does the Tricommatinae position bounce so much within Laniatores? A cladistic analysis, with description of a new family of Gonyleptoidea (Opiliones, Laniatores). ''Zoological Journal of the Linnean Society '''172(1):1-48 (10.1111/zoj.12165). {Cryptogeobiidae} *Derkarabetian, Shahan & Hedin, Marshal. (21 August 2014). Integrative Taxonomy and Species Delimitation in Harvestmen: A Revision of the Western North American Genus Sclerobunus (Opiliones: Laniatores:Travunioidea). PLoS One 9'(8):e104982 (10.1371/journal.pone.0104982). *Perez-Gonzalez, Abel, Ramirez, Martin J., Soto, Eduardo M. & Pizarro-Araya, Jaime. (15 August 2014). First Harvestman Record for the Juan Fernandez Archipelago, Chile, with Morphological Notes on ''Acropsopilio chilensis (Opiliones: Caddidae:Acroposopilioninae). Zootaxa '''3852(3):347-358. * Taylor, C.K. & Probert A. (14 August 2014) Two new species of harvestmen (Opiliones, Eupnoi, Neopilionidae) from Waitomo, New Zealand. ZooKeys 434:37–45 (10.3897/zookeys.434.7486). {Forsteropsalis} *DaSilva, Marcio B. (August 2014). A new species of Serracutisoma (Opiliones: Gonyleptidae: Goniosomatinae) from the coastal Atlantic Rain Forest of Parana and Sao Paulo states, Brazil. Zoologica 31(4):370-376 (10.1590/S1984-46702014000400008). *Simo, Miguel, Guerrero, Jose Carlos, Giuliani, Leandro, Castellano, Ismael, Acosta, Luis E. (August 2014). A predictive modeling approach to test distributional uniformity of Uruguayan harvestmen (Arachnida: Opiliones). Zoological Studies 53:50 (10.1186/s40555-014-0050-2). *Snegovaya, N. Yu. & Pkhakadze, V. D. (August 2014). New speices of the genus Rilaena (Opiliones, Phalangiidae) from the Mount Gyamish, Azerbaijan. Vestnik Zoologii 48(4):313-318 (10.2478/vzoo-2014-0037). *Novak, Tone & Kozel, Peter. (24 July 2014). Hadzinia ferrani, sp n. (Opiliones: Nemastomatidae), a highly specialized troglobiotic harvestman from Slovenia. Zootaxa 3841(1):135-145. *Kury, A.B. & Quintero-A., D. (17 July 2014) Characterization of the genus Hernandarioides F.O. Pickard-Cambridge, 1905 (Opiliones, Gonyleptidae, Ampycinae). Zootaxa 3838(2):242–246. *Popkin-Hall, Zachary R. & Boyer, Sarah L. (7 July 2014). New species of mite harvestmen from southeast Queensland, Australia greatly extend the known distribution of the genus Austropurcellia (Arachnida, Opiliones, Cyphophthalmi). Zootaxa 3827(4):517-541. *Kumekawa, Yoshimasa, Ito, Katsura, Tsurusaki, Nobuo, Hayakawa, Hiroshi, Ohga, Kyohei, Yokoyama, Jun, Tebayashi, Shin-Ichi, Arakawa, Ryo & Fukuda, Tatsuya. (July 2014). Phylogeography of the Laniatorid Harvestman Pseudobiantes japonicus and its allied species (Arachnida: Opiliones: Laniatores: Epedanidae). Annals of the Entomological Society of America 107(4):756-772 (10.1603/AN13107). *Sanchez-Cuenca, David & Prieto, Carlos E. (30 June 2014). Odiellus ramblae sp. n., una especie nueva de Cataluna (Espana), junto con una clave de determinacion de las especies ibericas del genero Odiellus Roewer, 1923 (Opiliones, Phalangiidae). [Odiellus ramblae sp n., a new species from Catalonia (Espana), with a key to the Iberian species of the genus Odiellus Roewer, 1923 (Opiliones, Phalangiidae)]. Revista Iberica de Aracnologia 24:19-27. *Kury, A.B. & Barros, CM. (28 May 2014) A new genus and eight new species of Amazonian cosmetines (Opiliones, Laniatores, Cosmetidae). Zoological Studies 53:1-46 (10.1186/s40555-014-0024-4). {Taito} *Rodriguez, Andrea L., Townsend, Victor R., Jr. & Proud, Daniel N. (March 2014). Comparative Study of the Microanatomy of Four Species of Harvestmen (Opiliones, Eupnoi). Annals of the Entomological Society of America 107(2):496-509 (10.1603/AN13109). *Colmenares, Pio A. & Tourinho, Ana Lucia. (24 February 2014). Two new species of Phareicranaus Roewer, 1913 (Opiliones: Laniatores:Cranaidae), with notes on gregarious behavior and maternal care in Phareicranaus manauara. Zootaxa 3768(1):59-72. Category:Works